Phichit Chulanont
Phichit Chulanont (Thai: พิชิต จุลานนท์''; Japanese: ピチット・チュラノン, ''Pichitto Churanon) is a Thai figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Phichit was previously a part of a Detroit skating club, along with Yuuri Katsuki, with whom he had trained together under coach Celestino Cialdini. Currently, his home rink is in Bangkok''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 4, as a skater under both Celestino and Satsuki Muramoto.''Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 3 Booklet It was shown that when Phichit was young, his talent had been discovered when he was skating at the local rink in a commercial district in Bangkok. Phichit placed third at the Four Continents Figure Skating Championships in the previous skating season. Appearance Phichit is a short young man with tan skin, black hair, and dark grey eyes. Usually, he has a fringe that reaches below his eyebrows. However, when skating, he tends to comb his hair out of his eyes. He is often seen with a smile on his face. He is also shown to wear winged eyeliner in episode 10. Short Program During his short program, Phichit wears a red costume with gold trim that is reminiscent of royal garments. Free Skate Phichit's free skate outfit consists of a white blazer with light blue trim and patterns. He wears a navy shirt under the blazer, which matches his navy trousers. Personality Phichit is a kind and cheerful young man, and a natural optimist. He was supposed to contrast with Yuuri, therefore he is always full of cheerfulness.Tadashi Hiramatsu Interview, Eng. Translation Phichit enjoys taking selfies of himself and teammates, as shown when Yuuri looks through his social media page, though his love of posting to social media can sometimes cause him to get carried away and take embarrassing photos of people. Phichit is also very proud of his country, always wanting to showcase Thai media to his audience, and hopes to popularize figure skating back in Thailand. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Phichit was one of Yuuri's rink-mates and his roommate during their time in Detroit. The two of them are close, to the point where it is fine for Yuuri to face-time him at random hours. Phichit refers to Yuuri as his best friend.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 10 During their time in Detroit, Phichit taught Yuuri basic Thai. He admires Yuuri and wants to catch up to him.''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 He is familiar with Yuuri's skating style and was able to recognize that Yuuri's performance in the Cup of China greatly differed from his previous skates.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 6 Phichit is also highly supportive of Yuuri and Victor being together. Guang Hong Ji Guang Hong looks up to Phichit and the two are seen to be good friends. They both enjoy using SNS and Phichit is the reason Guang Hong got into social media. Celestino Cialdini Celestino is Phichit's current coach. They get along well. Phichit sometimes asks him to take videos of his skating. Phichit nicknames him "Ciao-Ciao", which is Celestino's favourite phrase. Satsuki Muramoto Satsuki Muramoto is Phichit's second coach while in Bangkok. As a coach, she follows Celestino to all of Phichit's competitions in the Grand Prix series. She gets along well with Phichit, often seen happily cheering him on from behind the boards. Programs Short - Shall We Skate? Shall We Skate is the theme song of The King and The Skater, a fictional movie in the Yuri on Ice universe, and due to its popularity has become well-known in the skating world. According to Yuuri, Phichit has wanted to skate to this music for a long time. Free - Terra Incognita "Terra Incognita" is a song from The King and The Skater II. Quotes * "I'm going to become Thailand's future!" ( CoC FS Monologue) * "Chris and Yuuri are always ahead of me, with their two quads and higher scores on the five components. With only one quad under my belt, the only way I can stay ahead is to put all my quads in the second half for more points! The one who will advance to the Grand Prix Final is me!" (CoC FS Monologue) * "Until recently, I bet no one thought that a Thai skater would land a quad at a Grand Prix Series event! I've always believed in myself though!" (CoC FS Monologue) * "It's something only I can do, not copying anyone else." (CoC FS Monologue) * "I have no past accomplishments to defend. This is my new beginning! It's a waste if I'm not as excited as a child drawing art no one's ever seen before on a blank canvas!"''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 11 (GPF SP Monologue) Trivia * According to SNS, Phichit is one of the Three Most Adorable Men's Figure Skaters in Asia.Kubo Mitsurou, Twitter * He is very active on SNS, and especially loves taking and posting selfies on Instagram. He also had no trouble uploading risque photos of Victor being drunk. * His Instagram account is phichit+chu. * Phichit keeps 3 hamsters as pets, and has hamster plushies as gifts from the GP Final. His phone case also features a hamster. His visual dream to put on an ice show in Thailand includes his friends wearing hamster-shaped hats. * His first name, "Phichit" (พิชิต) means "to conquer," while his surname "Chulanont" is shared with a long line of military leaders who lived in Thailand, most notably with Surayud Chulanont, who was the country's 24th prime minister. * The caption on his Instagram post in the ending credits reads 'Crepe❤��' References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Asia Category:Thailand